


Alpace Farm

by Michelle212



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alpaca Farm, Blue scarf, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle212/pseuds/Michelle212
Summary: Immediately following Series 11 Episode 9: It Takes You Away the team visits a nearby Alpaca Farm and gift shop.





	Alpace Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kat of Verity Podcast.

Alpaca Farm (written by Michelle for Katrina)

The Doctor looks up as Graham enters. "So, where to next? The singing crystal mountains of Fractorsa? The endless sandy beaches of Oceana? Well not beaches really, not since the ocean all evaporated. More like desert or could still be beaches. Don't really need the water to define the beach. I mean wouldn't want to define anything or anyone purely based in relation to something or someone else. That would be rude. I mean where do you think..."

"How about the alpaca farm?" Ryan broke .  
She looked up from the crystal console, "What?

"The Alpaca farm with gift shop you said was near here. I've never seen an alpaca. Aren't they suppose to be soft?"

"Oh yes, very soft fur and very warm. Low advisor rating, but still if you've never seen. OK! Alpaca farm it is."

As She starts moving levers and spinning dials Graham leans into Ryan. "Assuming we move 25 miles not 25 years and end up with a bunch of angry sheep."

"Oye, I heard that. No trust. No trust at all." and with a flip of a lever they were off. Only to land again before the sqeezey, wheezy, whiney sound had even ceased.

Yaz stepped out of the TARDIS and immediately put her hand to her nose. "Uhg. What's that awful stench?"

The Doctor took a deep breath in through her nose, briefly grimaced, and then smiled a dazzling smile at Yaz. "Fresh country air. See Graham perfect landing." She took a bold step forward into a soft warm pile. "Uh yes dead center of the farm. You may want to watch where you step."

Yaz pointed across the field and past a wire fence to what looked like a small ramshackle barn with a sign over the door. "That must be the shop. Not much to look at from the outside but couldn't hurt to take a look now we're here."

"Not much of a shop by the looks and where are the alpaca? I was hoping to see an alpaca." Ryan looked around to find a small startled group of creatures that looked rather like a cross between a sheep and a lama staring back at him with sweet faces and wooly coats varying from light cream to a nice warm brown. Then the closet one gave a snort and turned away. "Huh. Kind cute if they didn't have that crazy under bite. So gift shop it is then."

They walked across the field to the barbed fence where Yas slid the sleeve of her leather jacket over her hand to lift the top wire up while pushing the bottom wire down with her boot. "Out we go."

The Doctor and Ryan slipped though followed a bit less smoothly by a skeptical Graham before Yaz herself slid through. The small barn like shack Yaz had pointed out was indeed the gift shop, with gapped walls and a crooked faded hand painted sign over the door announcing 'Gave Butikk'

"Not much to look at is it." said Graham.

"Now Graham who knows what we may find. Let's not judge a book by it's cover."

They stepped through the doors into a nice warm little shop with a well lit, all warm golden wood interior. The walls were covered in framed pictures of sweet faced alpaca. All around them were tables covered with neatly displayed piles of sweaters, socks, hand n leg warmers, shawls, hats, mittens, slippers, scarfs, and more. As they fanned out to look around Ryan reached out to touch a thick pair of socks. "Oh they really are soft."

Graham smiled "Sure thing and will keep you good n warm on a cold night to boot."

Graham and Ryan's discussions and quiet banter quietly filled the back ground with The Doctor's sweet voice chiming in from time to time as Yaz browsed through a table of soft sweaters in the natural shades of undyed alpaca wool, amazed at the variety of colors and patterns. She found one in her size, that was a warm brown with lovely cream and tan geometric patterns around the v-neck collar, the cuffs of the sleeves, and the edges of the front pouch pocket. It was so lovely, soft, and warm she could imagine wearing it curled up all cozy with a warm cuppa. She took it up, straighten the ones left behind so the table was as neat as she found it, and turned to see Ryan with a gold knit cap in hand teasing Graham about a (in her opinion) rather fine looking diamond patterned dark purple scarf. She was feeling so relaxed that she startled when The Doctor spoke excitedly from right behind her shoulder.

"Look what I found. Isn't it just brilliant?"

Yaz turned to find The Doctor's beautiful shining face framed by a bright blue and rainbow scarf wrapped over her head and knotted under her chin and smiled. "It's lovely but what if..." she reached out, gently removed the scarf, and then wrapped it in soft folds around The Doctor's neck lightly brushing Her face as she settled the wrap.

The Doctor watched Yaz's brown eyes go soft as she wrapped the scarf and felt the light brush of her fingers. For just a moment their eyes met and everything else was quite. Then with a slight blush Yaz looked away before looking back up with a smile "That is much better."

"Yes" Agreed The Doctor as she fingered the soft pretty scarf right below the spot where the feeling of Yaz's soft fingers still lingered, "definitely, perfect. Simply must have this scarf. After all never know when it might get cold."


End file.
